Grimshire 6
Summary Grimshire 6 is a straightforward level. Walkthrough You only really need one dragon for this level. Be careful to merge by 5s anything that you can, like prism flowers. The only time sensitive part is getting 5 puddles from the clouds to merge so you can merge the resulting round puddles with the one on super dead land. * Start with the grasses (merge 3 each of 3 types, avoiding merging 3 sprouts). * Merge 5 sprouts on the first island. * Summon a dragon with the 3 portals. * Generate Life Essence from the life flower. Merging 5 to get Tiny Life Orbs will make this faster. * Use as many Tiny Life Orbs as it takes to heal the bone pile. Scatter the pile and merge the bones so you can merge 5 sprouts. * Merge the 5 life flowers to make 2 blue life flowers. * Merge more Tiny Life Orbs to heal the fruit tree saplings. * Combo Merge the Saplings where they combine with the 2 Young Fruit Trees to make a Small Fruit Tree, * Merge 3 the Small Fruit Tree with the one on the island just right and down from where the tree is. * Merge 3 the Mushroom Cap - Level 1. * Merge 3 with the Magic Mushroom Cap. * Merge 5 hills with the 2 on super dead land. * Merge 3 Drakes Ridges, activate extender releasing Prism Flower. * Merge Elwind's Knoll with 2 on island below it (1 on super dead). * Make Clouds and activate, removing sprouts until you get the needed 5 Rain puddles to merge. * Merge 5 Rain Puddles, then merge 3 Fledgling Puddles with the 1 on super dead. * Either bring a blue flower down from the first location you made them or make another on the Hero Mushroom island and make life essence or orbs until bottom right Hero Mushroom is healed. * Move bottom right mushroom left 2 and up one, then bring the Hero from the island to the right and place it to merge 5. * Merge the 2 Triple Shrooms with the one on dead land, trigger the extender. * Carefully merge 5 Prism Flowers with the one on Super Dead. * Use the 2 resulting Blossoming Prism Flowers to trigger the Extender between the Gaia statues. * Collect your coins/stars then merge Gaia. Recovery If you fail to merge all five hero mushrooms at once, you won't be able to make the two Triple Shrooms you need to unlock one of the Prism Flowers. You can deal with this by making it rain and letting puddles turn into mushrooms until you can make an extra Hero Mushroom. If you fail to merge all 5 prism flowers at once, the best route is to harvest the prism flowers you do have in hopes of having the dragons pull egg chests or nest vaults. The purple ones they pull are full of prism flowers of various sizes, and two chests or one vault will have enough. The alternative route (of building up puddles to Water, letting Grass Tufts grow around them, letting them die into Necromancer Grass, harvesting the Necromancer Grass for Seeds of the Prism Flower, letting those sprout, and finally merging them multiple times to make the (level 4) Prism Flowers) is not only MUCH longer, but doesn't even work because Grass Tufts never seem to die on this level.Category:Level